Escaping the Prison
Escaping the Prison is the second game in the Henry Stickmin series. It is the sequel to Breaking the Bank, and prequel to Stealing the Diamond.''' Intro After the police throw Henry into a prison for his escapades in the first game, he gets trapped in the big prison building placed randomly in the desert (again!). An indeterminable amount of time later (presumably a few days or weeks), Dave and another police officer come to Henry's room. The first officer tells that Henry is free to go, then starts laughing when Henry briefly perks up. He gives Henry a package, which Dave apparently didn't check (when asked about this by his coworker, Dave awkwardly makes a suspiciously specific denial and the other shrugs it off). When the two guards leave, Henry finds a cake inside. In the cake, he finds some tools for his escape: *NRG drink (fail) - Henry drinks it, then throws the bottle away, only to see the bottle stopping mid-air. Then, he easily bends the cell door, throws an officer in a trash can, and eats a donut, as he walks to the exit. When Henry finally gets out, he takes a deep breath, then suddenly had a heart attack, killing him. *Teleporter (fail) - Henry activates the teleporter, but suddenly teleports in the way of a firing target. An officer then accidentally shoots Henry. *Drill - starts the Badass Ending *Cellphone - Starts the Lame Ending *Rocket launcher (fail) - Henry takes out a rocket launcher, the shoots at the janitor, but the rocket flies in a sideways U-shaped duct. It flies back at Henry's face, then explodes at his face. *File - Starts the Sneaky Ending. Sneaky Ending (File) Henry decides to use the file. * Window (fail) - Henry cuts the window, and escapes, but kills himself falling from the building. *Cell door Henry escapes when he cuts out the cell door pole, which he uses to knock down Dave and the other police officer (Note: if the player fails to respond fast enough, either Dave will kick Henry down, or the other police officer will taser Henry from behind, both leading to a 'fail'). Then another two policemen come out from elevator, so Henry locks himself into a small room where he finds: *Grenade belt (fail) - Henry throws a grenade outside, but it bounces off the wall back into his room. When Henry finds that out, a muffled "WTF-" is heard by the officers outside, and the grenade explodes and probably kills him (although considering Henry's wild luck, he probably just suffered minor damage to his funny bone). *Chair Henry climbs on the chair and enters to a pipe.Now he can go: * Left (fail) - He enters into the police meeting. They are not bureaucrats. They are the best of the best. *Right Henry gets to the rooftop of the building, and now he has to get down and escape. He finds some tools in the box: *Parachute (fail) - Henry jumps from the building and tries to open the parachute,but some random items come out of it, not a chute (!), so Henry crashes to the ground at terminal velocity. He is still alive (barely), but then the items fall on his head, killing him. *Jetpack (fail) - Henry activates the jetpack, which makes a brief puff and shows a fail screen for a few moments until he starts flying (screenshot it to read it), but he cannot control it, crashes into a window and gets back to his cell, where a cheeky officer greets him. *Rope (fail) - Henry slides down the building with a rope, although rope burn throws him off, but then lands on the road and begins celebrating - when the bank money transfer truck kills him. (A certain irony in relation to the Lame Ending!) *Plungers - Henry uses sticky plungers and safely gets to the bottom of building. And then he runs for it, happy as can be. Badass Ending (Drill) Henry uses the drill and starts drilling the cell floor. He falls down into the bathroom on the floor below. There he finds: *Opacitator (fail) - When Henry activates the device,he starts going through walls, but he cannot stop going...and going...umm...wow... *Crowbar Henry uses the crowbar to break the manhole. He jumps into pipe and falls right into the main hall, with armed policemen and guards about. They start shooting and chasing him as he runs around the pillars. He can go left or right. *Right (fail) - He crashes into a pillar. *Wait (fail) - if Henry doesn't go either left or right, he is shot down. *Left Henry goes left, but then he sees there is a wall in front of him.Now he can: *Turn right (fail)- Henry falls on the floor. An achievement is awarded for his random moves, although achievements cannot be viewed in this installment. *Wait (fail) - If no option is chosen, Henry crashes into the wall *Run to wall Henry climbs to the wall, bounces off and escapes, but he falls into the police ambush. As Wild West music plays, you must wait for the series' hardest quick-time event (probably, anyway). Prison Chief starts firing bullets at him. If you fail to click at the right time, Henry is killed, leading to a fail. Click at the right time however and Henry dodges all the bullets with Matrix Bullet-Time, catches the last one and splits the Chief's gun. After that they all surrender, and Henry escapes out of the building (after playing mind games with the terrified guards), then sees the police car parked outside, keys still in the ignition... Lame (Legal) Ending (Cellphone) Henry uses the cellphone to contact his lawyer, Phoenix Wright. At the court, Phoenix Wright says that he can prove that Henry didn't hide himself into the bag. So he can present 6 evidences: *Floor plans of bank (fail) -When Wright presents this, Judge asks him, "What is this?", and he answers, "It's evidence!" .When the judge asks how that actually proves anything, Wright sheepishly says he was just joking. Judge replies "There's no time for jokes," and judges Henry on the spot, pronouncing that he's guilty, prompting the narrator to wonder about what sort of second-hand lawyer could manage a fail like that..same situation happens with all of evidences except Disguise Bag. *Security footage (fail) *Shovel (fail) *Doctor's analyisis (fail) *Mysterious device/teleporter (fail) *Disguise bag Wright presents Judge a disguise bag, which Judge recognizes. Then, Wright says that it's actually impossible for Henry to get into the bag and then tie the knot himself from the inside of the bag. The judge asks him how did Henry do that, on which he simply answers - he didn't (aah!). Winston Davis and his lawyer get shocked, and then Phoenix says that Henry was stuck in the bag - by his witness, Winston (a bank guard who drove the truck). He proves his point by presenting Doctor's Analysis, in which it says that Henry survived a lot of cuts and hits day they found him (leaning on the fourth wall by suggesting that all of the scenarios from the previous game took place). This, Wright says, proves the 'obvious' fact that Winston assaulted Henry, shoved him in the bag, and left the bag on the side of the road, knowing he and his co-worker would drive by later that day, upon which Winston could throw the bag inside the truck and deposit Henry's body in the vault to hide his 'crime'. Phoenix then presents security footage from bank in which shows Henry setting himself free, which, according to Phoenix, means that means that he just wanted to go out and survive. Winston is baffled when hearing these claims, and unable to respond. The Judge surprisingly believes Phoenix' wilde story (without thinking, say, about how Henry got out?) and he sets Henry free, pronouncing, Not Guilty. After that, Henry comes out of the court, having congratulated Phoenix, and celebrates, when he sees another money truck with money. He looks to it and starts chasing it, which shows that Henry is ready to steal something again, and soon he will be doing so, because when he goes home, there's something on the TV about a very special Tunisian diamond... Sequel - Stealing the Diamond Appearances in other games *The prison cell reappears in Fleeing the Complex, when Henry Stickmin uses a Warp Star whilst escaping, he is warped to the same prison cell. Gallery Main menu.PNG Stickpage logo.PNG Intro1.PNG Intro2.PNG Main.PNG Category:Games Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Puffballs united animations Category:Stickpage Category:Animations